The Wedding Date
by basket-of-posies
Summary: PogueTyler slash; extension of the prompt 'Wedding Date', which can be found in Prompts; Summary: Tyler's mom is making him go to his cousin's wedding and he needs to find a date; Pogue volunteers for the job. EXTENDED EVEN MORE.
1. The Wedding Date

**Pogue/Tyler**

_Wedding Date_

"But _Mom_, do I _have_ to? But.. Mom, I'm busy right now, can we ta-- _no Mom_, I'm not doing _that_.. MOM!"

Reid, Caleb, and Pogue snickered as they listened in on Tyler's side of the phone conversation. They were all in Caleb's living room 'studying', AKA Reid was playing Smash Bros, Pogue was stuffing his face with junk food, and Caleb.. was actually studying.

Tyler had been partially doing all three before he got that dreaded phone call.

"Mom, c'mon, seriously, we can talk later... _oh my-- MOM, _stop that," Tyler was turning a bright shade of red from what his mother was asking him, "God, mom, I'm with the guys, _studying!_ No, there's no girls... guys? What? Mom, stop."

"Tyler's own mother thinks he's gay," Reid laughed, falling onto his back; Pogue laughed with him but tried to hide it with a cough while Caleb was biting back his laughter and pretending that he was still reading the book on his lap.

"Okay, okay, mom, _okay_, I'll go, when? But that's a Saturday! I don't wan-- _fine_, okay. Alright, alright! Yeah, yeah, I'll find one, okay, bye.." Tyler grumbled and turned away so he could mutter, "Love you too," to his mom without the other guys hearing him. After he hung up, he fell down on the couch and let out a groan.

"What? Did your mom set you up on a blind date?" Reid asked, crawling over from his spot on the floor to kneel next to Tyler. "...with a guy?"

Tyler sighed and hit Reid with a cushion, "_No_, and I don't know why she thinks I hook up with random guys, unless you've been telling her stupid rumors, _Reid_," Tyler glared at him.

"Okay, fine, I told her _one_ thing and it just _slipped_ when she asked my mom if me and you were still hanging out and as close as we used to be."

"...what did you tell her?" Pogue asked, butting into the conversation.

"Just that little Tyler here got drunk and made out with this guy at so--mph," Reid glared as Tyler covered his mouth with his hand.

"You're a dick," Tyler muttered and let his hand drop.

"You _like_ dick."

Tyler just groaned and pushed Reid away, "Shut up."

"Leave Tyler alone, Reid," Caleb chuckled, putting an arm around Tyler's shoulder, "We accept him no matter what he likes."

"You're not helping," Tyler rolled his eyes and pushed Caleb's arm away.

"Just leave him alone," Pogue laughed and ruffled Tyler's hair, "So why did your mom call?"

Tyler sighed and sunk down into the couch, "My cousin's wedding is coming up and my mom's making me go.. _and_ I have to go find a date."

"Which cousin?" Reid asked.

"Kyle, does it matter?"

"Duh, if it was one of the hott girls you're related to, I'd be volunteering to be your date."

"You're too funny, Reid," Tyler rolled his eyes and kicked at Reid, who just smirked and went back to playing his game. They all went back to what they were doing before, except for poor Tyler, who decided to brood instead.

The afternoon passed without anything eventful happening. Reid had left around seven because some friends had called him to go do stuff; the other three didn't even want to know what exactly. Now, Pogue and Tyler were leaving; they said their goodbyes to Caleb at the door and headed to Tyler's hummer-- Pogue was hitching a ride with him because his bike was in the shop for some problem or another.

When Tyler pulled out and they were on the road, Pogue turned the radio down and turned to face Tyler, "So.. you made out with some guy?"

Tyler blushed and kept his eyes on the road, refusing to glance at Pogue. "Yeah... once," he shrugged, trying to play it off like it wasn't that big of a deal; in reality, that one time turned his world upside down.

"Who?"

"Just some guy," he sighed, "It doesn't matter, I was just trying new things out. Drop it, Pogue, alright?"

"I'm just curious," Pogue chuckled, "But alright... so that wedding, any ideas for a date?"

"No clue at all."

"How about me?"

That almost sent Tyler veering off the road. "_What?_" He looked at Pogue with wide eyes, pulling over to the side of the road so he wouldn't go swerving around again.

Pogue braced himself with one hand on the dashboard and let out a nervous laugh, "Whoa, baby boy, don't go and kill me just because of _that_."

"..sorry," Tyler murmured, "But.. _what_?"

"Take _me_, y'know, as a date."

"_Why_?"

"Because... I wanna try something new?" Pogue flashed him a nervous smile, "But listen, just.. forget it, I just thought.. I mean, forget it."

In reality, Pogue had been thinking about Tyler for some time now. Something about the younger boy just made him feel... different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he liked it, and with this new found information of Tyler 'exploring', he had gotten a little confidence burst.

"No, no, I just.. no, I mean, yeah, I mean.." Tyler let out a groan and let his head fall to his steering wheel. Why did Pogue have to go do this _now_? Just when he had convinced himself that Pogue would never see him like _that_, he had to go pull that.

Tyler was in the same boat as Pogue; since Pogue had broken up with Kate, he had been noticing the older boy a bit more, realizing just how attractive he was, liking his personality a bit more-- he started seeing him in an entirely different light.

But he was convinced Pogue was _straight_, and now this? Tyler sighed and picked his head up, "Are you being serious?"

"If I wasn't, would I do this?"

"Do wh--" Tyler's question was muffled by Pogue's lips on his own.

"_That_," Pogue grinned when he pulled away. "So, yeah?"

"Yeah.." Tyler nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to bring his heart rate back to normal, "Yeah."

"Great," Pogue's smile got wider as he pulled Tyler in for another kiss.

Time passed and the relationship between Tyler and Pogue grew into something that could definitely be labeled as boyfriend/going steady status. While Tyler loved that part, he hated that time also brought the day of the wedding closer.

It was tomorrow, to be exact.

Today, though, all four of the Sons were at the Sims estate, in Tyler's room. Pogue and Reid were battling each other on Guitar Hero while Caleb and Tyler were throwing things at them to mess them up, which earned them fiery glares but that sure as hell didn't stop them.

When the two gamers became immune to the objects being thrown at them, the other two started yelling things to mess with their heads... but that proved to be harder because after a while, they ran out of things to say, so Tyler just grinned and said, "Pogue's a hottie."

"Tyler, can you _keep it in your pants_ for TWO seconds?" Reid asked without missing a beat on the game.

"Whoa, its out of your pants?" Pogue asked, glancing back to throw a quick smirk at Tyler, who blushed, because as much as he had lost some of his shyness since getting with Pogue, he was still Tyler and he still blushed... a lot.

"For all we know, him and Caleb are screwing behind our backs right now," Reid shook his head, using his whammy bar to rack up points.

"Oh yeah definitely, come here, baby, I want you so bad," Caleb laughed and made kissing sounds, grabbing onto Tyler and rolling them until they tumbled off the bed.

"_Oh_, Caleb," Tyler laughed, letting Caleb break his fall before rolling off of him to lay on his back on the floor. "Don't be so loud, Pogue's gunna hear."

"Oooooh, you're gunna take that Pogue?" Reid teased. "Caleb's all up on your man, what are you gunna do about it?"

"Pft, Caleb's got nothing on me," Pogue smirked, setting the guitar on the floor when the song finished, "Besides, Tyler knows who he belongs to."

"I'm not a _dog_, Pogue, God," Tyler chuckled as he pushed himself up onto his forearms.

"Well after last night, baby boy, I sorta beg to differ, I mean.." he winked, grinning at how red Tyler turned.

"...too much info," Caleb groaned, covering his face with his hands, "That was _so_ too much info."

"_Hey_, you're not in the dorm room when they get it on," Reid said with a scowl, "I'm in the next bed, y'know."

"Oops," Tyler smiled sweetly and pushed himself up into a sitting position. At that moment, there was a knock at his door and his mother's head popped in.

"Boys, it's getting late, and we have to wake up early tomorrow.."

"Are you kicking us out, Mrs. Sims?" Reid asked bluntly.

"Well, to put it simply, yes," She smiled that same sweet smile that Tyler had, "It was nice seeing all of you, but shoo," She opened the door more so Caleb and Reid could leave.

The boys said their goodbyes and Mrs. Sims escorted Caleb and Reid down to the front door, leaving Pogue and Tyler alone.

"So..."

"So."

Pogue chuckled and held out a hand to Tyler, helping him up and pulling him closer, "Now that we're all alone..."

"Yeah...?" Tyler asked, pretending to be clueless.

With a low chuckle, Pogue pulled Tyler even closer and brought their lips closer, "Well we can--"

"And you two!" Mrs. Sims was in the doorway again, causing Tyler to jump away from Pogue, "No staying up late! I don't want to have be dragging you out of bed tomorrow."

"Yes, mom. We won't be up late, promise."

_We'll make it a quickie_. Tyler heard that in his head and stomped on Pogue's foot, trying to fight back the blush crawling onto his cheeks.

"Goodnight then," Tyler's mother smiled and came over to give her son a kiss on the forehead, "You too, Pogue," And she gave him a kiss on the forehead as well, making a rare occurrence happen: Pogue blushed.

"Goodnight, Mom, tell Dad I said goodnight, too," Tyler smiled.

"Night, Mrs. Sims, and same for me, Tell Mr. Sims goodnight for me too," Pogue murmured.

Mrs. Sims gave them both that same sweet smile from before as she left, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she left, Tyler was snickering at Pogue's blush. He tried to hide it as he changed into pajama pants and a tee-shirt but failed miserably.

"What's so funny, Sims?" Pogue asked as he pulled his shirt off and slid his jeans off.

"Your face, Parry," Tyler chuckled, turning off the light before heading to bed. He thought he had tripped over something in the dark but when he landed on his bed and there was some unknown weight on him, he figured Pogue was to blame for that and that it was Pogue on top of him.

"Yeah, what's so funny about it?" The older boy asked, leaning down close enough for Tyler to see the playful gleam in his eyes.

Tyler laughed some more and wrapped his arms around Pogue's neck, "You were _blushing_."

Pogue grinned sheepishly at that and let his forehead drop to Tyler's shoulder, "Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting your mom to do that."

"But you didn't blush when she walked in on you with your hand down my pants, sure."

"Shut up," he chuckled, kissing his way up to Tyler's lips.

"Make me."

Pogue just smirked and did just that... which made them stay up way later than they were supposed to so when the morning came, Mrs. Sims was pulling their ears to get them out of bed. She even enlisted her husband to help, even if he still felt a little odd about his son with another guy, let alone a boy who he had helped raise and was part of the Covenant, but he helped anyway.

When he saw how his son snuggled into Pogue and how Pogue held him close, almost as if he was protecting him even in sleep, he warmed up to the idea just a little bit more.

Tyler was the first to finally wake up after all the torture his parents put them through and when he opened his eyes and saw his father standing right next to his mother, he jumped out of bed and landed flat on his ass. He thanked every god there was that they had both put boxers on after last night.

"What.. what are you doing in here?" Tyler asked, standing up and pulling the comforter off of Pogue so he could hide himself, which left poor Pogue exposed.

Tyler really didn't appreciate it when both his parents laughed at his reaction.

"It took both of us just to get you up," His father answered, laughter still evident in his voice, "You want to help wake up your friend here?" He gestured at Pogue, who was still sleeping soundly, even after Tyler had roughly pulled the blanket away from him.

"Y-yeah, okay, got it.. can you leave?"

Tyler loved his dad, don't get him wrong, but him walking in on him sleeping with a guy... that just didn't sit well with him, no matter how many times he was reassured that his dad was alright with it for the most part.

"I just come in here to give my son a nice good morning and this is the thanks I get for it?"

Mrs. Sims rolled her eyes and started dragging her husband away, "Let the boys have their fun. If you two aren't dressed and ready before 9, I'm sending him back up here, got it, Tyty?"

"Don't _call_ me that, mom!"

"That's my boy," She smiled and closed the door behind them. Tyler just groaned and pushed Pogue off the bed, efficiently waking him up.

When nine o'clock rolled around, the two boys were sitting on the living room couch, dressed and ready to go. Tyler was fidgeting in the outfit his mother made him wear, even after him protesting and insisting that he was old enough to pick out his own clothes. Mrs. Sims just wouldn't take no for an answer though and now Tyler was stuck in khakis, a light blue sweater vest, and a white button down shirt. The only part of his wardrobe he picked out was his shoes... and just to get back at his mother, he wore Converse. She, of course, disapproved and argued, but Tyler had been stubborn and refused to change them. Obviously, he got his way.

Pogue, on the other hand, had laughed most of the morning through, from Tyler having to wear what his mother picked out from him to the shoe argument to Tyler fidgeting next to him now, he was having a hoot.

Unlike Tyler, Pogue was able to wear what he wanted, which happened to be black slacks, a white dress-shirt, and black dress shoes. He was about to put on a red tie when Tyler's mother came in and made him put on a tie that matched the color of Tyler's sweater vest. Pogue, being the polite boy that he was, put it on without an argument.

"Oh you two are just too cute!"

Tyler groaned when his mom walked in; he was beginning to think she had been subconsciously training him to like guys since he was a kid.

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Sims, you look quite stunning yourself," Pogue gave her one his winning smiles and Tyler wanted to gag.

"He's not this nice, mom, don't let him fool you. He's just playing you like he plays girls."

"Now, now, don't get jealous, Tyler," Mrs. Sims rolled her eyes and patted her son's hair down, making a face at how messy it was. "Did you comb your hair, Tyler?" She asked and started to dig through her purse for a comb.

"_Mom_, I'm _17_, not 7, I can take care of myself."

"Tyty, I don't like this attitude you've gotten lately. You should learn something from Pogue."

Tyler opened his mouth to say something but just sighed and shook his head; Pogue was biting his cheek to stop from laughing. The Sims family had always been fun to be around, he had been relearning that lately. Out of the four families, they were the most normal and Pogue had to admit, he liked being around them and he knew Tyler did too, even if he did start acting a little bratty sometimes.

"Honey? Boys? Time to leave, let's go."

It turned out that they were stopping for breakfast before they went to the wedding. They went to some random restaurant and neither boy cared to remember the name.

Tyler ordered eggs and bacon, while Pogue went for the pancakes; they learned the hard way that this restaurant served oversized meals times two. Tyler had no problem finishing his breakfast, but Pogue could only get halfway through his pancakes; Tyler happily finished them off for him and then proceeded to steal things from his parents' plates too.

Neither of the Sims realized just how much of a growing boy Tyler was; they were amazed at how much their small framed son could eat. Mrs. Sims kept commenting on it all the way to wedding; she even said something about how she had to go repay Evelyn back for all the nights Tyler spent at Caleb's house. Tyler just rolled his eyes and punched Pogue in the side because he couldn't stop chuckling at his misery.

The 'wedding' turned out to be a commitment ceremony instead; Kyle was 'marrying' James--Tyler finally figured out where his mother was getting her crazy ideas from.

The ceremony was just as long as a wedding, which was unfortunate for Tyler because with his big breakfast, he had 6 glasses of orange juice. He got up to go to the bathroom at least 4 times, each time earning a stern look from his parents and a quiet laugh from Pogue. It wasn't his fault though, it's not like he was _planning_ to have to pee so much.

The reception after the wedding was held at some high class banquet place in the biggest suite or something; the information was fuzzy in Tyler and Pogue's minds. All they knew was that they sat at Table 3 with Tyler's parents and his Aunt May and Uncle Dan.

By the time dinner was being served, the boys had gone through Mrs. Sims pushing them to dance... several times, all which were rejected by Tyler, Mr. Sims talking to them about Using and the Power, not to mention telling them some stories from his youth that made both boys laugh, and, the most common happening, drunk relatives coming over and asking them to take pictures with them and telling them stories neither wanted to hear.

Luckily, between those occurrences, the two were usually alone and had time to talk to each other. During those times, Pogue was usually trying to convince Tyler to go with him and try to find some place where they could.. have some fun.

Tyler only gave in once and that one time, Kyle, the cousin that just got married, happened to find them just as things started to get heavy. Tyler turned beet red, but he could live with that. It was when Kyle started giving them the 'sex safety' talk that Tyler thought he was going to die.

Fortunately, Kyle promised to keep his mouth shut, but Tyler knew he told James because each time he'd look over to either of them, they'd give him that knowing smile and Tyler wanted to go hide in the corner for the rest of his life.

Pogue, on the other hand, took it a bit better; he had recovered from the shock and embarrassment of Kyle finding them rather quickly--quick enough to ask him for tips right after they finished that little 'talk'. What could he say? He was young and curious.

When dinner was done being served, Tyler dug into his plate like he hadn't eaten in ages (even though he had eaten at least 3 of each of the h'ordeurves being served), leaving the rest of the table, sans Pogue, who just ate calmly, amazed.

"Well.. they must not be feeding you at that school," Mrs. Sims commented.

"He's a growing boy," Mr. Sims laughed, "Let him eat all he wants." But as soon as Tyler went to steal some of his dad's mashed potatoes, he was shooed away, so he went to Pogue's instead.

After dinner and desert, Tyler was stuffed and didn't want to move at all, but that didn't stop his mother from bothering him about going out to dance with Pogue.

"It'll be so cute, dear, I'll even take pictures so you can remember it, how about it?"

"...that didn't help."

"Pogue, ask him to dance, he won't say no to you."

Pogue almost spit out the water he had been drinking at that request. He was actually hoping Tyler could just talk them out of this again but with Mrs. Sims asking him to do that and his little picture perfect reputation going for him in her eyes, he couldn't just say _no_, so he cleared his throat and stood up, holding his hand out to Tyler.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked with a small smile.

"_Mom_, God," Tyler sighed and looked up at Pogue, knowing he couldn't just say no if Pogue had that cute little smile on his face. "Alright," He murmured and put his hand in Pogue's, pulling his napkin off his lap and setting it on the table as he stood up.

As they made their way to the dance floor, the song changed to a slow song and a quick glance to the DJ let Tyler know that James was behind it. Everyone else must have been in on some devious plan because as they got closer and closer to the dance floor, couples started to leave slowly. By the time they started dancing, it was only them and two other couples, who both left shortly after.

"They're all staring at us," Tyler murmured, hiding his face in Pogue's neck so no one could see him blush.

"Yeah.. they are," Pogue chuckled, glancing around as they moved and swayed to the music. Most people were trying to feign being occupied with other things as they watched but others just were just flat out staring at them.

"This is so embarrassing," Tyler groaned, tightening his arms around Pogue's neck, which caused Pogue to tighten his arms around Tyler's waist.

"Just think of it as our first dance as a new couple."

"But we're not _married_."

"Pretend we are," he grinned and kissed Tyler's temple.

Tyler relaxed a bit at that and picked his head up to ask, "So.. where's my ring?"

Pogue laughed and shook his head, "I don't have that but I can promise you something else."

"What?"

"A honeymoon," he smirked and Tyler grinned, hiding his face in Pogue's neck again as he laughed; he definitely wanted to see how _that_ would turn out.


	2. The Honeymoon

-1**The Honeymoon** **- Pogue/Tyler - PG13**

_Due to popular demand (AKA like two people lol), I've decided to write a little follow up to The Wedding Date. Enjoy!_

By the time Mr. Sims got them home, both he and the missus were dead on their feet. They retired to bed as soon as they got inside. Pogue and Tyler trailed behind them, taking their time.

Pogue waited a to make sure Tyler's parents were done for the night. When he heard the bedroom door close and no other noise for a couple of minutes, he lifted Tyler up bridal style, causing the younger boy to squeak.

"Pogue! What are you doing?"

"Sh, you'll wake your parents up," Pogue chuckled, carrying Tyler up the stairs to his room.

"Fine," he lowered his voice a bit, "Now _what_ are you doing?"

Pogue smirked and turned the knob on Tyler's door then pushed it open with his shoulder, all the while keeping Tyler in his arms. "Well, I promised you a honeymoon, right?"

"Oh…" Tyler raised his eyebrow then blushed when he actually thought about it, "_Oh_."

That just made Pogue chuckle as he closed the door softly with his foot. He carried Tyler to his bed and laid him down, hovering over him with a smirk, "Yeah, _oh_."

"So… do I get my ring _after_ this?"

Pogue rolled his eyes and pushed himself up. "So materialistic," he murmured, shaking his head as he undid the buttons on the cuffs of his sleeves and kicked his shoes off.

"Yeah, I want a big diamond with like 300 karat gold so I can show it off," Tyler grinned, "And y'know, you're supposed to be _wooing_ me. Calling me materialistic isn't too.. _wooing_-like."

The older boy raised an eyebrow at that, "Wooing? You want me to woo you?"

"Well, when you say it that tone of voice…" Tyler grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes, which made Pogue chuckle. He sat up and leaned down to undo the laces of his Converse, sliding them off before he fell back to lay down again. "You suck at this wooing thing."

"If you want me to woo you, take off that damn sweater vest and _burn it_," he teased and started to undo his tie.

"Hey, my mom said I looked cute in it," Tyler defended, standing up as he pulled the vest off. He threw it on the floor before stopping Pogue's hands on his tie with his own. "Let me, you're about to choke yourself."

"You're too funny," Pogue murmured, letting his hands drops as Tyler's hands gently undid the knot. His hands didn't stop there though, they moved to the buttons of Pogue's shirt and started to slowly undo them, all while Tyler looked up at him with those blue eyes of his. He couldn't help but lean forward and lock his lips with Tyler's soft pink ones.

Those skilled fingers didn't stop their task, though, and soon Pogue's shirt was sliding off his shoulders and onto to the floor. He thanked the heavens that he didn't wear a wife beater underneath as he felt Tyler run his hands across his chest and down his arms. His own hands moved to work on Tyler's shirt and soon it was joining his own on the floor and he learned that Tyler hadn't worn anything underneath either.

He trailed his hands down Tyler's sides and pressed his thumbs into Tyler's sharp hipbones before tracing the waistline of his pants. His fingers stopped on either side of the button of his pants and Tyler whimpered, pressing his body closer.

Pogue couldn't say no to that and undid the button, pushing the pants off Tyler's hips and making them slide to the floor. He moved his kisses from Tyler's lips to his jaw, his neck, and smirked when he caught sight of Tyler's baby blue boxers. How cute, they matched his sweater vest, but Pogue wasn't going to comment on that right now.

Tyler bit his lip to keep from making too much noise and worked his hands down to Pogue's waist to undo his belt. His slacks slid off with ease and as soon as they were on the floor, Pogue was stepping out of them and pushing Tyler down onto the bed.

He climbed onto the smaller boy and settled himself between his legs, supporting himself with one arm. His kisses trailed back down to Tyler's chest but then Tyler was threading his fingers through his hair and pulling him up so he could kiss him again.

Pogue let himself get lost in the kiss and the feeling of Tyler holding onto his hair. He let his hand trail down Tyler's chest, his side, to his hip, where his thumb dug in and massaged. Tyler's hips arched into the touch and Pogue chuckled, keeping them pinned down.

He moved away from Tyler's lips again and started kissing down the column of his neck, to his chest, and to his stomach. Tyler whimpered and let out soft moans and arched his back the entire time; his fingers gripping onto Pogue's hair by the time the other boy was kissed around his belly button.

Pogue's kisses kept moving lower and lower and soon he was teasing the waistband of Tyler's boxers with his teeth. Tyler couldn't stop squirming under Pogue, anticipation building up in him, making him tighten his fingers in Pogue's hair.

The long haired teen was just about to pull Tyler's boxers down when the door opened, causing both of their heads snap to see who it was.

"Tyler! I forgot to say goodni-- oh _my_, oh! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Sims put a hand over her eyes, "I didn't realize…"

Tyler swore his heart stopped; he was frozen, horror stricken, as he stared at his mother, eyes wide and jaw slack; Pogue wasn't any better off.

"Right, dear, goodnight, and goodnight Pogue, carry on," She closed the door and both boys relaxed, Tyler sinking into the bed and Pogue collapsing on top of him.

The door was opening again not a minute later and Mrs. Sims popped her head in to say, "Oh Tyty! I put some condoms in your nightstand, just incase. Just wanted to let you know!" She was out just as fast as she came.

"Oh… my… God…" Tyler groaned and covered his face with his hands. Pogue, though, started laughing, because really, that was just _too_ funny, even if it did happen to him.

"Shut up, Pogue, and get off me, you oaf. You're not getting _anything_ now," Tyler grumbled and pushed Pogue off of him. He grabbed his comforter and pulled it over himself, turning away from Pogue, who was still laughing.

He really hoped his actual honeymoon didn't out like this.


	3. The Day After

-1**The Morning After** - **Pogue/Tyler - PG-13**

Tyler woke up to soft kisses on the back of neck, strong arms around his waist, a warm body behind him, and cocooned in his comforter--he loved it. With a happy sigh, he shifted around in Pogue's arms and met his lips with his own for a good morning kiss.

"Mm, no hard feelings for last night then?"

"If you start laughing again, there will be," Tyler mumbled as he nuzzled his head against Pogue's neck. Pogue just let out a soft chuckle and pulled Tyler closer to him.

The quiet moment lasted for a bit and soon Tyler was about to fall asleep again. He could feel his eyes drooping and everything was just so warm and he could just feel sleep coming in and then…

"Tyty, Pogue, breakfast's ready!"

Tyler's mother was opening the door and popping her head in, causing Tyler to groan and burrow himself into the comforter and Pogue.

"Mom, can't you _knock_?" He grumbled, blushing when he remembered what she had walked in on last night.

"We'll be right there, Mrs. Sims," Pogue chuckled, pushing himself up on one arm, which made Tyler pout because he didn't _want_ to leave, not yet.

"See, Tyler, why can't you be more like Pogue? He's such a nice boy."

"Go away."

"Tyler, that's no way to talk to your mother. Do I need to get your father up here?"

"Oh God, no, I'm up, I'm going," Tyler was out of bed and pulling on a tee shirt as soon as he heard those words.

"That's more like it," Mrs. Sims said with a smile, "I'll see you boys downstairs." She left and Tyler fell back onto the bed, where Pogue was watching him with an amused smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Pogue just chuckled and shook his head as he got up. He took a shirt out from the bag he had brought and pulled it on. "Let's go, I can smell the bacon all the way up here."

"I don't _wanna_. My _mom's_ down there and I know she told my dad and it's gunna be _so _awkward," Tyler groaned, climbing under the covers to try to get some of that warmth back.

"It will not, stop being so over-exaggerated," Pogue rolled his eyes and grabbed Tyler's ankles to pull him to the edge of the bed. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

"Then _you_ go," Tyler huffed, climbing right back to where he was. "My mom seems to like you more anyway."

"Please, you're her little baby Tyty," Pogue chuckled and attacked Tyler's ribs to tickle him, which sent Tyler bucking and squirming and laughing and onto the floor.

"Don't _call_ me that," he defended as he caught his breath, laughter still evident in his voice. He got up and threw the comforter on the bed, "Or else I really won't go down to breakfast."

"Meaning you're going now?"

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed and made his way towards the door, pushing Pogue as he passed him, "Before your fat-ass starves to death."

"Says the guy who ate his breakfast, half of mine, and half of both his parents', sure, _I'm_ the fat-ass."

"I'm a growing boy, my dad said so," Tyler said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're such a daddy's boy, and a momma's boy. Such a spoiled brat, I'm gunna call you Princess from now on," Pogue chuckled, shaking his head.

"No you're not," Tyler glared, "I'm not spoiled and I'm not a momma's boy or a daddy's boy."

"Sure, sure, Princess. C'mon, I don't want you to hurt yourself going down the stairs," Pogue teased and lifted Tyler up, putting him over his shoulder. Tyler kicked and pounded his fist on Pogue's back but the older boy kept a firm grip on him as they went down the stairs.

"I can walk by myself, Pogo, put me down," Tyler complained.

"Don't call me that," He raised an eyebrow and set Tyler down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Then don't call me Tyty."

"Deal."

"Boys! Are you com--oh, there you are," Mrs. Sims smiled and ushered the two into the kitchen. "I made extra of everything just for you, Tyler, so no stealing from anyone else."

Tyler's face immediately lit up at that. He took his seat and started piling things onto his plate right away; Pogue was a bit more polite in his ways and took his time putting things on his plate.

For a while, things were going good; Tyler was eating like a garbage disposal, Pogue was calmly eating, Mrs. Sims was watching Tyler as she ate, still amused at how fast and how much he could eat, and Mr. Sims was eating and reading the newspaper.

Tyler had forgotten all about last night and was just enjoying his breakfast, but then Mr. Sims finished reading his paper and looked at his son--Tyler should have figured _something_ was going to happen then. He looked back at his dad with his mouth half full and asked, "What?" Then he started stuffing more food into his mouth again.

"Son, I know we've had this talk before, but.. do you have any questions you want to ask now that you're… active?"

"Questions 'bout what?" Tyler asked with his mouth stuffed and only half his attention on his father.

"Sex."

That had both Tyler and Pogue choking on the food that was in their mouths. Tyler drank his entire glass of orange juice to sooth his throat while Pogue cleared his throat and was about to excuse himself, but no, Mr. Sims was having none of that.

"No, no, Pogue, stay. I practically raised you, the question's extended to you, too."

Pogue chuckled nervously and sat down again slowly, giving Tyler a 'save me' look, but Tyler was too busy blushing and staring at the table to do notice it.

"So, boys, any… inquiries?"

"No," Tyler answered in an octave higher than his regular tone and covered his face with his hands as he shook his head. "Can we be excused?"

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_, can we go now?"

"Tyler, are you embarrassed to ask me questions?"

"_No_, can we just _go_, please?"

"Well, I'm here if you ever need to know anything, you too, Pogue, okay?"

Pogue nodded in response, drinking his milk to keep himself occupied.

"Okay, alright, _now_ can we go?" Tyler answered and gave his dad a pleading look.

"Go ahead, but remember, I'm here for you."

"Got it," Tyler was out of his seat and pulling Pogue out of his as soon as he got the okay to go.

"Boys! I have a question!" Mrs. Sims called out as Pogue and Tyler were _just_ about out of the room. They stopped and turned to look at her. "Did those condoms come in handy?"

That had Tyler's face contorting into a look of horror and Pogue snickering.

That was it, Tyler decided as he grabbed Pogue's arm and all but ran out of the room, they were _never_ sleeping over his house again.

--

_Okay, that's the end, for real! Lol, seriously, I can't think of anything else to come after this, but if any of you brilliant people have some ideas, feel free to tell me. I'll try and see if I can write something for it, but no promises!_


	4. The Recap

-1**The Recap - Pogue/Tyler - PG13**

At 2:30, Mrs. Sims asked Pogue and Tyler if they wanted to go out to lunch with her and Mr. Sims. Both boys declined.

At 2:45, Mr. and Mrs. Sims were telling the boys they were leaving and making their way out.

By 2:46, Tyler was on his bed, pulling Pogue on top of him. They were both still in tee-shirts and boxers which made getting rid of their clothes a simple task. They were kissing and biting and touching and everything was going so well but then…

At 2:52, Reid came busting through Tyler's door.

"Tyler! How's it go--oh what the, _Tyler_," Reid groaned and put a hand over his eyes, turning around so there was no way he could see anymore.

Caleb was in right after him and saw the same thing but he was a bit more polite in his reaction and just turned around, running a hand in his hair as he tried to get that image out of his head. "Sorry guys…"

Tyler was blushing bright red and fumbling with his comforter to get it pulled over him and Pogue. He was staring at the backs of his friends with the same expression he gave his mom whenever she walked in on something: horror-stricken and disbelieving.

Pogue, on the other hand, was sighing and reaching for their clothes, because once again, they were interrupted.

"How'd you guys get in here?" Tyler asked when he finally remembered how to speak, which was after he had his clothes back on.

"We caught your parents while they were leaving… they let us in," Caleb explained, rubbing at his neck. He felt sort of bad for disrupting them.

"Are you dressed yet?" Reid complained, his hands going to his hips as he tapped his foot. "I don't wanna stare at this wall all day."

"Turn around," Pogue sighed, throwing a pillow at Reid, "Don't you know how to knock?"

"It's like 2 something! Who gets it on at 2 something in the afternoon? _I _don't even do that!"

"Can we not talk about this?" Tyler murmured, still beet red as he tried to hide his face in Pogue's neck. "Why did you come over?"

"To see how the wedding went, duh," Reid rolled his eyes and went to flop down on Tyler's bed. "Any hott chicks? Did you guys get laid? Good food?"

"Ignore him," Caleb sighed and pulled Tyler's computer chair over to the bed so he could sit down near the rest of them. "How was it?"

"Horrible."

Pogue laughed and shook his head, "It was fine, fun really. Yeah, there was hott girls, not that I was checking them out…"

"Better not have been, Parry, or I would make Caleb kick your ass," Tyler threatened jokingly, picking his head up when he was sure the blush was gone.

"Tyler's a possessive little freak, never woulda thought that," Reid teased, sitting up to ruffle Tyler's hair.

"Who got married?" Caleb asked, not really curious but talking about the wedding was better than thinking about what they walked in on.

"Kyle and James… I think that's where my mom got her ideas from and Reid's rumor spreading tendencies didn't help," Tyler glared at Reid and pushed him, hiding behind Pogue when the other boy tried to retaliate.

"So, c'mon, tell us how everything was."

"I dunno… the food was good and the place was nice… I guess," Tyler shrugged.

"Did you guys try to sneak off somewhere to get some action?" Reid smirked, knowing it was like Pogue to do that.

"Yeah," Tyler glared at his boyfriend.

"Uh oh, that's not good," Caleb chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

"What? It's not my fault your cousin followed us and decided to tell us all about how we should be safe with sex and whatnot," Pogue defended, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to ask him which position was better!"

"Ah, go Pogue, that's my man," Reid laughed, bumping his fist with Pogue's.

"You actually asked him that?" Caleb asked, a bit surprised.

"See, normal people don't ask questions like that. Reid and you are weird."

"Whatever," Pogue rolled his eyes, "You're just mad 'cause what he told us was right."

"How do _you_ know that? Each time we try to do something, someone walks in!"

"How much times have you guys tried to do something? God, beastly."

Tyler sighed and fell onto his back, pulling a pillow on his head because he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Pogue can tell you the story," he mumbled from under the pillow.

"Well, Pogue, c'mon," Reid nudged him, "Give us the juicy details."

"Calm down, Reid, you just got an eyeful before, you want an earful now?" Caleb raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Freak."

"Shut up and let Pogue speak."

"It's nothing really," Pogue chuckled, shrugging. "Me and Ty were just about to… y'know… and we could have swore that his parents were knocked out, so we didn't think anything of it, but then his mom just comes in saying that she forgot to say goodnight and man, that was such a close call.. but then she comes right back in and says she put condoms in Tyler's nightstand, 'just incase'," he covered his face with his hands and laughed, "You hadda be there man, it was too funny. Then this morning, we're all eating breakfast and it's nice and quiet and everything and then Ty's dad just comes outta nowhere and asks us both if we have any questions about sex. Dude, I wanted to die so badly."

Caleb was quietly snickering behind his hand as he heard the story and biting his lip so he wouldn't just laugh out loud, but Reid was being was obnoxious and laughing and poking Tyler. The poor kid looked like he was trying to choke himself with the pillow out of embarrassment.

"Are you serious, man? First your cousin, then your mom, now us. At this rate, you guys are never gunna do it!"

"Hey, we did it the night before the wedding," Pogue defended and earned himself a kick in the side from Tyler, who really didn't want people to know when they _did it._

"And man, what's your _dad_ gunna tell you about having sex with another guy? Did he like do it before? Is this genetic? Man, Tyler, you should go ask him if he was a bottom or a top."

"Why would I do _that_?"

"Because it would be funny, duh."

"Shut up Reid."

"Tyler, that's that attitude your mom's talking about," Pogue chuckled. "Apparently, Tyler's mom thinks I'm think perfect little angel and Tyler's forming an attitude 'cause he keeps arguing with her. You shoulda seen it, she picked out his clothes for him for the wedding and he had a bitch fit and a half."

"Aw, Tyler, you're still her little Tyty," Reid teased, pulling Tyler up into a noogie, "How cute."

"Yeah yeah," Tyler grumbled, pushing Reid away, "She thinks I'm like 2 or something, it's annoying."

"But she knows you're grown up enough to have sex, at least you got that," Caleb pointed out, "I mean, she's giving you condoms, she had to accept that you grew up if she's doing that."

"Don't mention either of my parents and sex in the same sentence ever again," Tyler shuddered, shaking his head, "It's so awkward."

"You think everything's awkward," Pogue chuckled, putting his arm around Tyler's shoulders and pulling him close to his chest, "Or embarrassing. His mom made us dance together and Tyler, here, was bright red almost the entire time."

"Oh yeah, she showed us that video!" Reid laughed, "If she didn't, we would have never walked on you doing _that_, imagine that."

"…she has it on video?"

"Yeah man, and pictures too, she was about to show us them but your dad made her go."

"I'm gunna die. That's it. This weekend sealed my fate. I'm gunna die."

"Drama queen."

"Muscle head."

"Brat."

"Golden boy."

"Princess."

"Pogo."

"Tyty."

Tyler growled in frustration and for some reason, that turned Pogue on and before any of the boys knew what was going on, Pogue was pinning Tyler down on the bed and kissing him.

"Uh guys…" Reid moved away slowly and got off the bed, "Guys?"

But no, neither of them were listening.

"Maybe we should go…" Caleb suggested as he got up and started to move away. When Reid didn't move, he grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"…should we record that for Mrs. Sims or take pictures?" Reid asked as Caleb pulled him out of Tyler's room and down the stairs.

"What? No! Why?"

"Cause you know she's still working on Tyler's baby book," Reid laughed, "We can help her out, give her the last stage of Tyler's childhood!"

"You're a freak."

"I'm just helping out!"

Caleb groaned and pushed into the passenger's seat of his car, shaking his head as he walked around to the driver's side.

Back in Tyler's room, Tyler and Pogue were finally having their 'honeymoon'.

--

_This chapter was something I churned out because a lot of people wanted more. I don't think it's as good as the rest but I tried to please the fans as much as I could. This is definitely the end. I swear it. I really do. No more of this fic lol okay? Okay. Watch out for others fics now! And remember, I'm accepting prompts!_


	5. The Encore

-1**The Encore - Pogue/Tyler - PG-13 (FRT)**

On Sunday night, Pogue and Tyler went back to the dorms. They were planning on going to Pogue's room so they could finally get some privacy, but lo and behold, when Pogue opened the door, there was Reid on his bed, lounging like he owned the place.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Oh what the, I thought you guys were gunna go get it on on Tyler's bed! That's why I left," Reid grumbled and got up.

"And have you complaining the entire time? No thanks," Pogue rolled his eyes and stepped out of the doorway so Reid could leave, "You going?"

"I try to be the good friend and let them be and this and that and.." Reid muttered under his voice as he stalked out of the room, but not before grabbing Tyler by the arm, "Tyler's with me tonight."

"What, huh, why?" Tyler asked, thoroughly confused as he was dragged down the hall to his room.

"Because I miss you, baby boy," Reid chuckled, putting his arm around Tyler's shoulders and turning his head to stick his tongue out at Pogue, who was watching them leave with disbelief.

He was starting to believe that someone up there was against him and Tyler getting it on.

Now, it was 2:00 and the beginning of the last period of the day. Pogue and Tyler weren't in Chemistry like they were supposed to be, though. No, Pogue had convinced little innocent Tyler to cut so they could finally finish what they started without anyone walking in.

"Are you sure about this?" Tyler asked, biting his lip out of worry. He never skipped before, he was the good boy, he didn't do things like this… but Pogue's lips on his neck were sort of making him sway from those thoughts.

"You don't even like Chem," Pogue reasoned, slipping his hand under Tyler's shirt to run over Tyler's stomach as they walked down the hallway to Tyler's dorm.

"But what if…" Tyler's question trailed off into a soft whimper when he felt Pogue bite his neck.

"No ifs, ands, or buts," The older murmured and kissed the skin he just bit, "We're not gunna get caught and no one's gunna come looking for us, alright?"

"Mhm," Tyler nodded, his hands holding on to the arm that was wrapped around his waist, because really, he was a nervous wreck. He would be until they were safe inside his room.

"Good," Pogue smirked into Tyler's neck and bit it again before he pressed Tyler against the wall near his door so he could kiss him. He fished out the room key from Tyler's pocket and that alone had Tyler pressing into him and slipping his fingers into his hair.

He pulled Tyler closer with one arm as he opened the door and pushed it in with his shoulder… only to find that it went in way easier and threw him off balance. Luckily, something was there to catch him… someone… Caleb.

"What… what are you doing in my room?" Tyler asked, letting go of Pogue and looking up at Caleb with an eyebrow raised. That's when he noticed Caleb's tie was undone and the top buttons of his shirt weren't fastened, and he looked sort of flushed and…

One look to Reid laying on his bed with his comforter covering the lower half of his otherwise naked body gave Tyler all the answers he needed.

"You and Reid…?"

Tyler was shell shocked as he kept glancing from Caleb to Reid and back again.

"Uh, I was just leaving…" Caleb cleared his throat and started fixing his tie as he pushed past Pogue, leaving the room in a hurry.

"What? You guys can't have _all_ the fun," Reid shrugged and pushed himself up with his arms.

"We're just gunna… go…" Pogue nodded slowly and closed the door, pulling Tyler out with him.

"That was…"

"Interesting."

"Yeah."

"My room?"

Tyler answered by pulling Pogue down by his tie and locking his lips with the other boy's.

Within two minutes, they were down the hall and in Pogue's room.

Their blazers ended up somewhere on the floor, followed by their ties and shirts, and finally their pants and boxers.

Tyler pulled Pogue down onto the bed and Pogue happily obliged, climbing on top of the smaller boy as he kissed him and ran his hands over any skin he could find. Tyler made all those small sounds Pogue loved to hear and everything was going good, so good.

Too good.

Soon, Tyler's phone started to ring and ring… and ring. They tried to ignore it, they really did, but it just wouldn't _stop_.

Finally, Tyler got frustrated enough and fumbled around to get his phone from his pocket, answering it without looking at who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Tyler, honey, are you done with classes yet? Well, of course you are, you're answering your phone!"

"Is this important?"

"No, no, I just wanted to say that incase you and Pogue decided to… you know, I slipped some condoms into Pogue's bag, okay?"

Tyler's face fell and he just hung up, tossing the phone onto the floor as he fell back onto the bed.

"Well?" Pogue asked, trying to get back in the swing of things by kissing up the column of Tyler's neck.

"I'm done."

"What?" That had Pogue sitting up, "What happened?"

"My mom put condoms in your bag."

Pogue really tried to bite back his laughter, he did, he tried hard, but he couldn't, and soon he was falling onto the bed next Tyler and laughing into a pillow.

"Fuck this," Tyler muttered and got up, searching for his clothes and putting them on as he found them.

"Tyler, no, c'mon, baby boy, don't…" Pogue managed to say through his laughter, "It's just _funny_."

"Yeah, well, you can laugh all you want as you deal with that problem you have down there," Tyler huffed as he left Pogue's room.

He was about to head to his room, then he remembered Reid was there and he didn't want to face him just yet, not after finding out him and Caleb were doing… stuff.

And he didn't want to go back into Pogue's room.

With a sigh, he headed towards the stairs.

It was off to Chemistry for him.

--

_OK, I'm serious, THIS IS IT! FINALE. I swear it. I really do. I mean it. I'm gunna go work on other fics now, alright? Alright. No more asking because you make me think of more things and it amazes me xD_


	6. The Epilogue

-1**The Epilogue - Pogue/Tyler - PG13**

"Y'know… you never told who you made out with."

Tyler looked up from his math book at the random statement. "So what?"

"Are you?"

"Why?"

"Just curious," Pogue shrugged and pushed his own math book away. "Who was it?"

"Good luck getting that out of him, he hasn't even told _me_," Reid muttered and flipped through the pages of the book in front of him. "I know it's a guy, he goes to this school, and no one was expecting it. I think Tyler brainwashed everyone at that party to forget who it was or something; no one'll tell me."

"Shhh," Caleb scolded as he worked out a problem in his notebook.

"Caleb, this is a library, why in fuck would we quiet down?" Reid rolled his eyes and scribbled something on Caleb's notebook.

"Hey, watch it, that's my homework," Caleb murmured distractedly as he pushed Reid's hand away, then went right back to work.

"So… are you gunna tell us?"

"You're gunna get mad…" Tyler murmured and looked back down at his homework, pretending to do it so he could get out of the situation at hand.

"I don't care _who_ it was, I just wanna know. It's not like you made out with Abbott or anything, right?"

Tyler stayed quiet and kept doing the math problem he was working on.

"…right?"

Tyler still didn't answer and kept his eyes on his notebook.

"God, Tyler, _Aaron_? You probably have like twenty million diseases now."

Tyler bit his lip and still didn't comment. He couldn't lie if he didn't speak at all.

"Tyler, c'mon, are you serious?"

This time Tyler couldn't stare at his notebook because Reid had snatched it; with a sigh, he looked up and was met with Pogue and Reid staring at him in disbelief while Caleb was stunned and staring at Tyler with amazement.

"Uh… sorry?" Tyler shrugged helplessly and gave them all his best puppy eyes.

Nearby, Aaron happened to catch some of their conversation and decided to drop in. He leaned down low, next to Tyler, and smirked at Pogue.

"That's right, Parry, I had your baby boy before you did," he smirked and ruffled Tyler's hair. Reid pushed Aaron away from him and stood up, intent on beating the crap out of the boy in front of him.

"You don't touch, talk to, breathe on, _think of_ Tyler, asshole, got it?" Reid seethed; Pogue was right behind him and pulled him away. This was his fight.

"We need to have a little _talk_, Abbott," Pogue murmured with a challenging glare.

"Bring it, Parry," Aaron smirked and pushed Pogue towards the exit. "I'll see you outside."

Tyler looked to Caleb but the stunned look in his eyes had changed into anger and Tyler groaned.

First he couldn't get laid without someone walking in on him and now he was attracting fights everywhere they went; what was next? Was God going to going to give him the gift of a _womb_?

He really hoped not.

--

_Okay, so I lied XD I spit out one more chapter, just for you guys! This doesn't really have to do with the rest but someone suggested it before and it wouldn't leave me alone, so here ya go!_


	7. The Alternate Epilogue

-1**The Alternate Epilogue**

"Go, Reid, it's your turn," Pogue chuckled and pushed Reid a bit.

It was a rainy Friday night, filled with thunder and lightning, so the boys were laying low at Caleb's house. At the moment, they were playing a game, a classic really: Truth or Dare.

"Alright, alright, uhhh, Tyler!" Reid grinned and Tyler's face fell, almost comically. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, like I'd really want a dare from _you_," Tyler muttered in response and rolled his eyes. The last time he had picked one of Reid's dares, he had ended up streaking down his block… and that's a _very_ long block.

"Chicken," Reid snorted; he was trying to think of something to embarrass Tyler with but couldn't come up with any questions, so Pogue came to the rescue. With a smirk, he whispered something into Reid's ear and Reid's face lit up.

"No way! That's cheating!" Tyler objected, glaring at the two older boys, but the pout on his lips sort of ruined that effect.

Caleb laughed and patted Tyler's back. "No it's not, sorry Ty," he said as he shook his head.

Tyler let out a defeated sigh and waited for the doom to start.

"Alright, _Ty_ler," Reid smirked, "Who was that first guy you made out with at that party? That _no one_ seems to know about, hm?"

Tyler chuckled nervously and glanced at Pogue, who looking at him expectantly. "Just… someone. No one you know."

"C'mon, Ty, I wanna know who got to you before I did," Pogue encouraged with a slight smirk, but Tyler just shook his head, trying to shrug it off dismissively.

"Spill it Ty, spill it spill it spill it," Reid chanted, his mouth twisted into a big grin. "You know you want to and you know we all wanna know, right, Pogue? Caleb?"

"Duh, I wanna know who my boyfriend was making out with," Pogue chuckled.

"Uh… yeah," Caleb smiled, almost a bit nervously, but no one paid mind to it… except for Tyler, who kept glancing nervously at the oldest boy.

"I… um… I… it was no one important, really," Tyler said with a forced chuckle, "Just some random guy."

Pogue rolled his eyes and put his arm around Tyler, pulling him into a headlock. "Spill it, Sims, or its noogie time," he ordered.

"That's kinky," Reid smirked and Pogue just pushed him with his free hand.

Tyler was blushing tomato red by now and Caleb seemed to be growing more and more nervous by the second. The oldest knew that the youngest couldn't lie too well, not without them seeing right through whatever story he could muster, which meant that it was finally to come out that it was…

"Okay! Okay! It was Caleb!" Tyler admitted in a desperate voice laced with laughter; Reid had started to tickle him to get the answer out.

Caleb was pretty sure he had never seen Pogue or Reid so still before… and he was pretty sure the smirks that grew on their faces were not a humanly evil, but down right devilish--actually, the devil would be _proud_ of those smirks.

"Caleb, huh?" Pogue asked, letting go of Tyler and speaking to him, but focusing his eyes on just his older brother.

Tyler just shuffled backwards and stared down at the ground, his cheeks still a bright red.

Caleb cleared his throat in an embarrassed manner and looked away, pretending to look at the clock.

"Hot damn, Tyler you get around, all you need is me now," Reid joked (well, they thought he was joking, but you never know with Reid…) and ruffled Tyler's hair but the younger boy just let out a weak chuckle.

"Uh, I think I hear my mom calling me," Caleb said with a uneasy grin and got up, only to have Pogue pull him back down.

"Your mom told us she went to bed over an hour ago."

Damn, there went Caleb's way out.

"Thought so," Pogue smirked an arm around his best friend; "So… you made out with Tyler, huh? And then you and him just thought that me and Reid didn't need to know? Even after me and Ty started going out?"

"Yeah, it seems like you got all details down now. Great story, huh? I gotta go feed my dog now…"

"You don't have a dog," Reid pointed out and Caleb shot him a glare, which was pointless since they all knew he didn't have a dog anyway, but it was the principle of the matter that counted.

"It was nothing, guys," Tyler insisted softly, barely lifting his eyes to look at his brothers. "Just a stupid dare."

"Yeah, really, just a one time thing," Caleb agreed; but Pogue and Reid weren't going to relent just yet.

"Truth or Dare, Caleb," Reid smirked.

"What?"

"Truth or dare, hurry up and pick one or I'll pick for you, 5, 4, 3, 2--"

"Okay okay! Dare," Caleb hastily replied and then he wanted to take it right back; he realized what he had set up.

"I want a replay of that night, right here, right now. Go."

"Reeeeid!" Tyler whined and hit Reid with a couch cushion that was near by. "You're an ass!"

Caleb let out a sigh and ran a hand down his face; that night had been a mistake, a stupid dare, it meant nothing then and it meant the same now, but _no_, he had to have two idiot friends that were making him relive it, didn't he?

"Pogue, really, do you wanna watch another guy go and grope your boyfriend right in front of you?" Caleb asked, almost pleadingly; he didn't want to make things awkward again.

"There was groping!?" Reid laughed; "Whoa, man, how far did you guys _go_?"

"Shut up, Reid," Tyler growled and tried to throw himself at Reid in a tackle but the blonde just dodged his pitiful attack and caught him on his lap, then proceeded to push him in Caleb's direction.

Pogue grinned and squeezed Caleb's shoulder, giving him a grin; "You're an exception to any rule, Caleb, now _go_, I want a show," he chuckled and pushed Caleb towards Tyler at the same time Reid had pushed the youngest.

The two bumped heads, causing Caleb to let out a curse and Tyler an 'ow', but now there was only inches between them, between their lips. Tyler bit his lip as Caleb swallowed nervously.

The space between them grew smaller and smaller, so slowly that Reid was about to just push one of them to hurry it up, but before he could put his plan into action, the lights went out.

Simultaneous sighs of relief could be heard as Caleb and Tyler pulled away from each other; Caleb got up to get some candles while Tyler tried to sneak away to look for somewhere to hide from his brothers, but he was caught by Pogue, who laughed at Tyler's startled yelp. He pulled the younger boy into his lap with a smirk.

"Caleb, huh?" he murmured near Tyler's ear and Tyler let out a whining sound. "That's sorta hott."

"Hey! If there's any threesomes going on here, I want in on them!" Reid proclaimed with a huff. "I mean it."

"That can be arranged," Pogue chuckled.

Tyler didn't like where this was going.

--

_**A/N: **Hehehe, I just can't stop! This was inspired by someone's comment, lol, I forgot who thought it was going to be Caleb… well, now it IS him. Thanks for the idea! And thanks to Rita, who is really the one who got me to write another chapter XD Well, yeah, hope you liked it :P Now seriously, OVER._

I mean it.

Seriously.

_  
Really._

Okay, bye! -runs away-


	8. Okay, I Lied

-1**Okay, I Lied**

_**A/N: **I know, I know. I said it was the end…. I lied hehehe. But I'm sure you can all forgive me, right?! So I think this is it. This is the finale. I hope._

**Warning: **Well… I don't wanna spoil the plot here… but more than two people doing certain activities, ahem.

Caleb didn't think he took too long getting candles and a flashlight, considering the circumstances: no light at all until he found a flashlight, and they rarely ever used candles so he had to search a little. It couldn't have taken more than five minutes, though, ten the most. It didn't seem that long to him, but, apparently, his brothers had thought otherwise.

He didn't know if boredom drove them to this, or the adrenaline spike from the power going out and being left in the dark, or just sheer curiosity. He didn't think he wanted to know, but there they were on the living room floor, kissing and touching like there was no tomorrow.

Pogue was sitting against the couch with Tyler in his lap, or more like Tyler was straddling his hips, and their lips were meeting in hurried but sensual kisses. Of course, Reid couldn't be left out; he was behind Tyler, leaving bites and kisses on Tyler's neck. All three were pulling at clothes and trying to find skin; Pogue's shirt was in the process of being thrown off, Reid already had his shirt off, and Tyler, innocent, baby boy Tyler, his jeans were undone and someone--Caleb couldn't tell who from the scarce light and distance--had their hand down them. By the sounds of it, they were all enjoying themselves quite a bit.

Not sure what to do, Caleb looked from left to right, as if the dark room could give him an answer, and slowly backed away. He was almost to safety when he tripped over the edge of the rug. The flashlight fell out of his hand and he yelped as he tried to break his fall. He hadn't hurt himself but now he was caught, if the sudden silence of the room meant anything.

"Caleb," Came a mischievous chuckle, and Caleb could tell it was Reid even with the flashlight nearly a yard away from his reach. "Care to join?"

"Actually, I, uh, was just heading to bed," Caleb chuckled nervously and stood up slowly.

"Of course." And then he was being dragged by a firm grip on his wrist. He was dragged down to the floor and promptly had a warm weight on his lap.

"Reid, I really don't think--" But Caleb's words were cut off by lips on his own. They were soft, familiar, and definitely not Reid's. "Tyler," he breathed out and he could feel Tyler smile against his lips.

"It's okay," Tyler murmured as he slowly undid Caleb's shirt. "They wanted a replay of that night. Let's give them one."

"I think they're a little preoccupied," Caleb retorted with a snort; he could just make out Reid and Pogue's silhouettes and that was enough to know what was happening.

"Their loss," Tyler breathed against Caleb's ear and slid his shirt down his arms, following it with feather light touches that made the older Son's breath hitch. "I don't regret last time," he told him in a barely there whisper and that was when Caleb's brain decided to shut off.

He tossed his shirt to the side then pulled himself up onto the couch, along with Tyler. As he caught the younger Son's lips in a heated kiss, he pinned him down on the couch. Tyler's sound of surprise quickly dissipated into tiny noises of pleasures coming from the back of his throat. They brought back memories of their first--and only--time.

It was just a game of truth or dare; it was supposed to be just a kiss, but Caleb couldn't resist. That kiss led to another, then another, then into something much more that they carried out back at home, in Caleb's room. No alcohol let both Caleb and Tyler remember that night very clearly.

A mumbled, "_Finally, _he got into it," pulled Caleb out of reveries just soon enough to feel a warm body behind him, leaving kisses down his spine, roaming hands undoing his jeans. Beneath him, he felt someone nuzzle their head into his neck and switch between kissing his skin and Tyler's.

They were all touching in some way and the heat of it all made Caleb's head spin, but he just closed his eyes and went with it. All their breathing was coming out in shallow pants by now, their body heat was heating the air of the room, and no one could tell just who was touching who anymore.

They all knew, though, they were in for one hell of a night.


End file.
